Training in Session
by aliixo
Summary: Amy Rose wants to prove to her blue hero that she can fight; that she's not weak like everyone thinks. That's when she gets the bright idea to ask Shadow the Hedgehog to train her. What happens when the two train together? Will anything spark between them? And why does Sonic seem so... Jealous? Written alongside the awesome Twin-books. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So for about two months now, Twin-Books and I have been piecing together this wonderful story, and it's FINALLY ready! I hope you guys like this story as we worked on it really hard, I'd like to thank Twin-Books for taking part in this with me, Love ya Twin!**

**Disclaimer: Twin and I don't own anything except the plot.**

_Boom! Boom! Zaaap!_

"YOU CURSED HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic the hedgehog was running at the speed of sound, a pink hedgehog buddle in his strong arms, they were in the mist of battle, with the Sonic team winning of course. The pink hedgehog, known as Amy Rose, was abducted from her home while baking chocolate chip cookies. Of course the team knew about this straight away and leaped into action to save one of their closest friends.

Sonic sped all around Eggman's base, looking for the entrance, encountering Eggpawns on the way, he took them out easily and skilfully without harming the afraid Rose in his arms. Amy looked up at her beloved hero's face, a smirk was plastid on his muzzle and determination was written in his eyes, Amy stared in awe, how could he be so strong? How is he not afraid of danger?

The blue hedgehog felt a pair of eyes staring at him and glanced down, seeing it was Amy who was staring. A red tinge made its way up to her muzzle out of embarrassment. She forced her beautiful jade eyes away from her hero and looked forward. Sonic's smirk grew even more as he chuckled, noticing she was staring at him the entire time.

He focused his vision in front of him, not wanting to miss any of the action. He soon found the entrance of the base and ran out before the base exploded in the nick of time. He sped out to a safe distance and jumped onto the Tornado, as it swooped down to catch them. Sonic held Amy's waist as they gained balance on the wing of the plane. Tails turned around and glanced up at his buddy, giving him a thumbs up, which he returned with a cocky smile.

Amy stayed silent, still deep in thought about her hero.

'Why didn't I just fight them off? I was perfectly capable.' Amy kept asking herself. She was pondering the many ways she could have avoided this mess. 'I was strong enough to take them on yet I barely put up a fight.' Amy seemed to keep beating herself up lately, annoyed with how weak she was. She was tired of her crush saving her life. She wanted to take care of herself.

Suddenly, Amy's thoughts were interrupted by a large mechanical bug climbing onto the plane's wing, sneaking up behind Sonic who cradled Amy in his arms. Instantly Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smacked the robot off the plane causing Sonic to lose his grip on her. Amy found herself, off balance, at the edge of the plane's wing. Since the pink hedgehog no longer had balance, she found herself slipping off the plane.

Without warning, Sonic grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her back onto the plane's wing. "Amy! Be careful! You could have been killed!" He shouted over the plane's engine. After those words Amy felt herself falling back into her thoughts. 'Didn't he see what I just did for him? I saved his life and he tells me to be careful?' Amy screamed in her mind.

She began to feel like her blue hero didn't truly respect her as a fighter. She couldn't blame him though. There were a million ways she could have avoided this whole situation in the first place but she was too weak to accomplish any of them. 'I'm such a weakling!' She continued to tear herself down until a wonderful idea captured her thoughts. 'I should train for situations such as these!' Now her face was overtook by a smile.

Then Amy's face fell. 'Who would train me?' She wondered. She decided to wait until her feet hit ground in order to determine that answer.

The plane carrying the three team members landed right outside Mystic Ruins. Tails hopped out of the cockpit as the two hedgehogs jumped off the wing of the Tornado. Tails and Sonic began to bicker and chat about the recent fight that just went down while the pink hedgehog was thinking, leaning against the plane as she did so. Who was worthy enough to train her? Who would even remotely be interested in the idea?

'I could ask Knuckles... but he has to guard the Master Emerald, Tails is not much of a fighter, Silver and Blaze are still on the future, Rouge... I'd rather not.' She thought as she one by one, picked off every person not suitable for the job. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the two tailed kitsune spoke up to her.

"You okay Amy? You haven't spoken in a while..." Tails asked, concern fully aware in his voice. It was weird for to two boys to not see Amy glomp Sonic or ask him to marry her for about the 100th time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go inside shall we?" She was quick to go inside Tails' workshop, as she didn't feel like talking about what was really on her mind. They would probably think she's crazy for having such thoughts as these. Soon enough, she was joined by the two boys, a look of confusion etched on their faces. Amy caught on to this and quickly ran to the back, gathering Tails' First Aid Kit. Re-entering to the living room with the First Aid Kit in hand and stating she needed to clean up Sonic's wounds, which was true. He was covered from head to toe in cuts and scratches that could get infected if not treated right away.

Amy asked Sonic to take a seat as she opened the kit and took out an alcoholic disinfector and cotton wool. Sonic took a seat with Tails on the other side of the couch, observing mostly Amy.

"This may hurt a little." She mumbled a little warning to Sonic, she spilled some of the disinfectant onto the cotton wool and began to clean his cuts, Sonic hissed as the liquid stung at his skin. Once Amy was done cleaning, she wrapped some bandages around his arms and legs, tying a little bow to keep the ends together, she announced that she was done and Sonic ran to the kitchen to get a well-deserved chilidog.

Amy sighed and leaned back on the couch, letting her thoughts take over as she still was trying to think of someone able to train her, make her stronger. Oblivious to baby blue eyes observing her from across the room, she still was thinking, until it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened as she flew up from her comfy position to sitting up in one quick motion. Why didn't she think of him before?

He was strong, powerful, able to use the chaos emeralds well, able to also use other weapons such as guns. He looks exactly like the person she was trying to prove herself a worthy fighter just like everyone else.

'_Shadow..._'

**aliixo: Thanks for reading guys!**

**Twin-Books: Hope you enjoyed it! You guys better review or... *evil smirk***

**Mmkay byee~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**aliixo: Hey Guys! Twin-books and I here! Sorry we took awhile to update, we kinda had writer's block on this! But we finally came up with a chapter! A reviewer asked if there was going to be any OC's in this story... I'll talk about it with Twin but for now, Its a maybe. Twin! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Twin-books: Kay~ Alii and I do not own anything except the plot. On with the chapter!**

Amy Rose was walking to a certain dark hedgehog's house to ask for help. She hoped beyond hope he would say yes. 'Please say yes! Please say yes!' She screamed in her head. Amy, after a while of screaming in her mind, soon reached the doorstep of Shadow the Hedgehog's house. She took in a few deep breaths as she walked towards Shadow's front door.

Once she finally built up the courage, she knocked a few times on the wooden door. She waited. There was the faint sound of footsteps and grumbles heading towards the door. In less than a second the door was wide open and standing in the doorway was a red and black hedgehog, obviously annoyed at the unannounced guest. "What do you want, Rose?" The dark hedgehog asked rudely.

Amy gulped nervously, she had planned what she was going to say but for some reason she was too nervous to remember, everything was just jumbled up in her head. She swayed from foot to foot, trying to exactly remember what it was she planned to say for a while. The ebony and crimson hedgehog became more and more annoyed at the girl, he growled lowly which snapped Amy out of her trance.

"Would you hurry up? I have better things to do." He stated, crossing his arms impatiently.

Sweat began to form on Amy's forehead, she built up her confidence slowly and blurted out the question. "Could you train me to become a better fighter?" She asked quickly and held her breath. That was not what she was going to say at all. She waited for the dark one's answer. He raised one eyebrow. 'Was she being serious?' He scoffed and stood up straight eying the female down.

"So, you want me to train you?" The rosy girl was thinking twice about the decision she was making and decided this is something she wanted to do. Scratch that; this is something she needed to do. The pink hedgehog nodded at the black and crimson hedgehog. The dark mammal seemed to be thinking about it and the rosy hedgehog hoped he'd say yes. He crossed his arms again.

"No." A simple reply yet it still tore the pink one's heart in two. She wanted so badly for the Ultimate Life Form to train her. She was too week and was lucky to make it out of a fight alive, at least, she thought anyway. Her ears pressed against her head, she looked at him with sad jade eyes.

"Please Shadow? You're really strong and you'd be perfect to train me!" She begged. For some reason this made the black one confused, why would she come to him out of all people? what about her 'faker'? Crimson eyes met Jade.

"Why do you want to be trained so bad, Rose? You fight perfectly fine on your own." The dark one known as Shadow replied. The pink hedgehog grinned inwardly at her nickname. She loved it when he called her that. Her actual name is Amelia Rose. She shook her head, realizing she needed to focus how to answer the night black hedgehog.

Honestly, she felt weak. She wanted to be stronger. She also wanted to impress the blue hero that haunted her dreams with his kind, emerald eyes and his cocky grin. She looked back up at the annoyed Ultimate Life Form leaning against the door frame. "I just... need to be." She hoped that answer was good enough for the grumpy hedgehog. He raised one eyebrow. 'What kind of answer is that?' His eyes scanned over the girl and took in her expression, he might not want to help her, but she looked so depressed... He shook his head, he is the Ultimate Life Form! He will NOT be dragged down by some silly little girl with dreams.

"No." He stated again. He was about to close his door if it wasn't for a red boot stopping the door. This was her last chance, she came all the way over here and there was no way she was giving up so easily.

"Please..." She pleaded desperately. Shadow froze, not used to hearing that tone from her, she sounded so desperate, so needy, as if her life depended on him. He took a good few minutes, deep in thought about the pros and cons of this situation. The cons, she would annoy the heck out of him! But the pros...

He opened the door all the way to face the saddened Rose, his eyes widened a little when he saw silent tears flowing freely out of her beautiful jade irises. He coughed a little, making the pink hedgehog before him look up and wipe her tears away. They were silent for a good minute until the dark hedgehog broke the silence.

"Are you willing to show me your _absolute_ best?" The ebony hedgehog spoke with such seriousness it scared her a little. She coward back a little from his intense stare and replied back with confidence.

"Yes! I want to become stronger!" The black hedgehog stayed silent, till he slightly nodded. Amy squealed in delight, jumping up and down in excitement, she couldn't believe it! He actually said yes! Shadow growled loudly, which caused the pink hedgehog to settle down, a tiny blush grazing her cheeks out of embarrassment. Shadow cleared his throat before speaking again.

"This better be worth it Rose. Be prepared because I will _not_ go easy on you." He stated, clearly not playing around. She nodded, making sure to remember his every word. Shadow saw the determination written in her eyes and almost smirked. This wasn't going to be as bad as he thought...

"Good. Meet me here at 6 am, wear appropriate clothing. **No dresses**." He stated, before turning his back, walking inside.

"I won't let you down Shadow!" She replied back, she was finally going to get stronger, she was finally going to prove that she isn't as weak as everyone thinks she is! She was finally going to be respected by _him_...

**Done! How was that for a chapter! Just to let everyone know, our updates won't be as frequent, we will update as soon as we can! Stay tuned! R&R Arigato! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Twin and I apologise for taking long, my computer needed repairing and Twin was trying to get over writer's block, but we're back now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! Ohkay enough talking, Shadamy fans be prepared for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**OH! And here's a question: If you were Sonic and found out Shadow and Amy were training together, how would you react?**

**Disclaimer: I (aliixo) and Twin-books do NOT own anything besides the plot.**

_Beep! Beep!_ _Beep!_

Amy groaned as she slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She hated waking up early. She was about to snuggle back into her sheets when she remembered what she was suppose to be doing today. Amy looked at her alarm clock and gasped in horror when she found it said 6:24. Amy jumped out of bed and raced to her bathroom.

'Shadow's going to kill me!' She thought as she showered. She rushed through the rest of her morning routine only to come to a halt when she reached her closet. 'What to wear...' She asked herself. Then Shadow's words rushed into her mind, "wear appropriate clothing. No dresses." Those words made it pretty clear that her normal red dress wasn't going to cut it.

She skimmed through her closet, trying to save as much time as possible. I smile made its way across her muzzle once she found the perfect outfit. She nabbed some shorts and a tank top, not caring what they look like, because she had no time to dwell on how they looked, and raced to her room. She pulled on the outfit and stole a quick peak of herself in the mirror.

She sure didn't look like the normal Amy Rose, fan girl of Sonic the hedgehog. No. She looked like she was a completely different Amy that was ready to take on anything. With her army shorts and black tank top she looked like a girl up for any challenge and this made her smile. She pulled on some sneakers and raced out the door, hoping Shadow wouldn't be mad when he found she was late on the first day of training.

Her small legs pumped fast as she ran as fast as she could to meet the dark hedgehog. She was panting heavily as she continued to run, earning a stitch around her stomach.

'Hope to chaos Shadow won't kill me' she thought anxiously. She, after a few minutes, finally arrived at the place the two hedgehogs were supposed to meet, her jade irises scanned the area until she spotted the Ultimate Life form leaning on a tree, an annoyed expression printed on his features.

Amy gulped loudly and began walking slowly and cautiously up to him. One rule everyone knows; **Never. Piss. Shadow. Off**. She stopped right in front of him, but before she could get a word out of her mouth, Shadow had her arms over her head, pinned to a nearby tree.

"You're late." He muttered angrily, his white fangs bared. Amy blushed at the closeness but trembled under his immense stare. 

"I'm s-sorry Shadow." Amy managed to stutter out. "I guess I didn't hear my alarm." She giggled nervously, Shadow narrowed his eyes and leaned a little closer, his hot breath brushing and tickling the pink hedgehog's muzzle. 

"Don't let this happen again Rose." He whispered harshly as Amy nodded slowly, her button nose filling up with Shadow's minty breath, His aroma of spices tingling her senses. They stayed like this for a moment before Shadow finally moved off her, letting her be free of his hold. She rubbed her back, as it began to get sore because of how hard he pressed her on the tree.

After Amy was done rubbing her pain away she nervously asked the dark one "So... Um, what are we gonna do?" She watched as the ebony hedgehog hunted through a black duffel bag. Shadow stopped looking through the large bag to face the rosy girl.

"See that field." Shadow pointed to something behind the pink one. Amy turned around and sure enough there was a green field. "See the large wooden post in the middle of it." Amy scanned the field and soon her eyes meant a large wooden post. 

Amy kept her eyes on the post as she said, "Yeah. What does that have to do-" Amy had no time to finish before a stack of books was dropped into her arms. Amy turned to her side so she could make eye contact with her dark trainer. She blinked a few times at him signalling she was confused before he started talking again. 

"You're going to stand on top of that post with those books stacked on top of your head." Amy stood there, trying to determine if Shadow was joking. His scowl proved otherwise. Eventually Shadow grew tired of waiting and barked "Get going!" 

In an instant Amy was right next to the wooden post, trying to figure out how to climb it while carrying her little collection of books. After careful consideration, Amy decided to ditch the books and attempted to climb the post by wrapping her arms around it and pulling herself up. The pink hedgehog attempted this several times and continued to fail.

Shadow mentally face palmed before walking over to the rosy girl. "What are you doing?" Amy got off the ground for about the tenth time and dusted herself off.

"Climbing." She stated, plainly. The dark one gave the rosy girl a look of confusion. Shadow assumed her definition of climbing was a lot different than his. 

"Why don't you just jump? You've seen Faker jump on to things much higher than this several times." Shadow replied. Amy found her eyes looking at the base of the wooden structure and follow the body of the post until her eyes rested on the very top of the post. Amy turned to the dark figure with a look that could only be described as 'Are you insane?' The post had to be at least eighteen feet high and he expected her to jump that? 

The red and black hedgehog just rolled his eyes before walking over to the books that were carelessly thrown to the ground and picked them up. He walked over to the pink one, that now sported a look of confusion, and placed the pile of books back into her arms. "Hold on tight to these." He warned her before walking behind her. 

"What are you-" Amy was, yet again, cut off as two firm hands were placed on either side of her waist. 'He's not gonna... No! That would be nuts! Then again, Shadow isn't not known for being sane.' Amy's thoughts were answered when she felt herself being hoisted into the air. 

"Now, Rose, remember to hold tight to those books and keep your legs straight and together at all times." Shadow ordered. Amy's heart froze but she forced herself to follow Shadow's warning before she felt herself being thrown into the air. Amy yelped and squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to make impact with the post. A few seconds later, Amy felt no air rushing towards her and it felt like her feet were on something solid, that's when she decided to open her eyes. Amy was flabbergasted to find herself standing a top of the narrow post. 'Wow! Shadow is strong!' She thought.

As soon as Amy's astonishment came to a close she screamed at the dark figure, "ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" The dark one was not fazed by her sudden outburst. Amy was completely frustrated with Shadow and found it sort of annoying that he did not respond or apologize.

"Stack the books on your head." Shadow called up to her calmly.

Amy's face was taken over by a look of confusion. "What? Why?" The Ultimate Life Form rolled his crimson eyes again even though he knew she couldn't see it from a top the post. 

"Just do it!" He barked. Quick as a wink, the books were stacked on top Amy's head.

"Now what?"

"Try to keep your balance!" Amy was completely confused but followed what the older hedgehog had said and struggled to keep her balance while keeping her gaze locked on the dark one below her.

"Hey Shadow." Shadow 'hmphed' "Do you think I could get down now? My arms are sore." Amy asked as nicely as she could, Shadow just glared at her silently, as if saying 'what do you think?!' 

Sweat began forming on her forehead as she stood balancing for another three hours until she started whimpering from the pain. Shadow noticed and looked away, trying to block out the noise. The whimpers got louder and louder until he couldn't take the annoying sound anymore. He growled loudly before jumping up onto the wooden post, grabbing her waist tightly and jumping back down, throwing the pink hedgehog on the ground, she yelped in pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" Amy asked while slowly standing up, her limbs shaking from overuse. Shadow crossed his arms, irritated. 

"You were annoying me." He stated casually. Amy gave him a girly 'hmph' and walked over to the nearby tree. She plopped down under the tree, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. By now it was around 9 am, the sun was up and shinning. Shadow walked over to the pink hedgehog, after calming himself down and held out his hand to her, Amy stared at it confusingly before accepting it and standing up with his help. Shadow dropped her hand and walked a fair distance away from her before turning to her.

"You did alright with the balance test, _besides_ the whimpers." He mumbled the last part angrily "Be prepared for tomorrow's training, it will be **harder** than you ever thought possible." Amy gulped. Harder than ever possible? Now she's afraid to even turn up tomorrow.

Shadow sped up to Amy, wrapping one arm around her waist and one arm in the air with a green chaos emerald in hand, he called out the infamous words and teleported her home with a green flash.

"Chaos Control!"

**Done! Please favourite or leave a review, let us know what you think! We will try to update sooner, since I'm taking a guess most people enjoy our story! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, how's everyone doing on this fine day? Here's a new chapter! Everyone get out your tissues because this is going to be emotional! (Ps: This probably won't be updated for awhile due to things that are happening with Twin and I. Twin's been busy and I've been in and out of hospital, being sick is NOT fun people.) Alright, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twin-books and aliixo do not own anything besides the plot.**

A green flash appeared in front of Amy's small cottage house. Shadow and Amy emerged from the green light, the pink hedgehog feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden change of scenery. Shadow eyed her as she walked up the small stairs and was about to walk into the house before his deep voice travelled through her triangular shaped ears.

"Remember Rose... be _prepared_ for tomorrow." He simply stated before lifting up the grass coloured emerald and said the infamous words before he was whisked away to wherever he pleased. Amy gulped and shook off the feeling of nervousness that suddenly rised up inside her. She unlocked the door with her keys, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. She placed the keys down and headed upstairs, taking a well deserved bath. She relaxed her body, sighing as she felt the heated water soak into her fur, instantly feeling her limbs loosen up from the harsh training she had with the dark hedgehog.

"Shadow..." She sighed out. She began recapping over the events that had occurred on her first ever training lesson with the Ultimate Lifeform. Her arms were still hurting her from the long hours of balancing but she knew that's something she would have to get used to. She also remembered the way he pressed up against her on the tree, feeling his hot breath on her face, his smell filling up her small nose, her arms forcibly placed over her head... he was so dominant over her then, she almost felt herself _submitting to him_...

A furious blush took over her entire muzzle and the tips of her ears. What was she thinking?! This was Shadow for goodness sake! There's no way he would be even thinking of attempting this sort of thing!

Amy shook her head before washing up properly and unplugged the bath, letting all the used up water drain as she hopped out and dried herself with a fresh towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked out, changing into something comfy before relaxing on the couch, eating what she felt like. She spent the rest of the day watching movies and relaxing, refusing to leave the very comfort of her home and into the scorching sun.

By now, it was around 10:30 at night; Amy was snuggled into her sheets, staring up at the fan spinning softly and rhythmically. She was lost deep in her thoughts; she just couldn't get her mind off what had happened between her and Shadow today, it was making her blush all over. But she couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of Shadow, she was extremely grateful he was taking time out of his busy schedule to train her for a couple of hours at the peak of dawn. It still surprises her that he even agreed to train her in the first place.

But then another thought occurred to her; What would happen if Sonic found out she was getting trained by a living weapon? Would he be angry with her? Would he not speak to her? Would he take it out on Shadow?

She decided to let go of her thoughts and felt her vision blackening, falling deep into her fatigue, her last thoughts surrounding the black hedgehog.

* * *

><p>It was 5 am in the morning and a blossom pink hedgehog was heading to Shadow's house. She had woke up from a terrible nightmare about Sonic and Shadow getting in a fight. It scared her senseless and she hoped she'd never have that dream again. As soon as she climbed out of bed she threw on a similar outfit to what she wore yesterday then she was out the door. She didn't want to be late for her training session with Shadow. The last thing she wanted was another incident like yesterday's, although the hedgehog didn't realize she was one hour earlier then what was intended.<p>

Amy was walking up the steps to Shadows front door, feeling suddenly nervous upon approaching the large slab of wood. She questioned her nerves but decided to let it slide as she rapped on the door. She waited patiently, quickly slipping into her own little world. She was thinking about Sonic and how he was doing. She snapped out of her trance when she heard the click of a lock and her eyes fell upon the doorknob that twisted to the right. The door opened and a dark figure stood in the door way.

The black hedgehog standing in the doorway seemed surprised at her appearance at his doorstep. The Rose's appearance at her doorstep at this time in the day was a little surprising to say the least and he admired it a bite but it quickly slipped his mind. Instead of greeting her like the pink one thought the black one merely said, "You're early." In a low tone of voice.

"I am?" She asked. The dark one raised a brow at her answer. Didn't the pink one know how to look at a clock? Then he remembered she was usually oblivious when things were on her mind. "What time is it?" She asked, blushing a little.

"5:38." He answered, blandly.

"Oh." She stated. She rubbed her right arm and found unusual interest in the ground. Shadow found this odd. He had never known the Rose to be so depressed. Normally she was annoyingly cheery.

He knew he was probably going to regret asking this but; "What's wrong, Rose?" Amy looked up from the ground and looked at the black and crimson hedgehog like he was going nuts. He vaguely questioned why this surprised her so much. Sure the dark hedgehog wasn't usually open-minded but he definitely wasn't heartless. He was also kind of curious about what suddenly made the Rose wilt.

Amy's astonishment disappeared and she answered. "I rather not talk about it." That wasn't the answer The Ultimate Life Form expected. She stayed silent for awhile letting her gaze fall to the ground again. Then she looked up into Shadow's gaze and asked, "Can I come in?" She wore a smile could trick anyone to thinking she was absolutely fine... _except_ The Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow decided not to press on the matter, deciding the reason for her angst was something Faker did. He wondered why he was worrying about the Rose anyway; whatever is going on with her was none of his business. He stepped aside. "Yes."

Amy walked through the door slowly and smiled as she passed the male. "Thank you."

The rosy hedgehog walked in through the hallway, observing her surroundings carefully, she's never been in his house before, let alone near him. Everything felt a little...Weird? No, that's not a good word to use. New? Yeah, that must be it. Then why was she getting so excited just by entering his house? **(A/N: Not in the dirty way people! We're too innocent!)**

A furious red painted her muzzle; now was **not** the time to be having these thoughts! Especially in front of Shadow. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and turned back to him, her forced smile being put on display again.

"You have a nice place, Shadow." Amy complimented him, even though there's barely anything in the house, only a little furniture and other things for work. Shadow raised one eyebrow, but didn't dare say a word to the female, he only nodded in acknowledgement and continued to observe her silently, he knew something was wrong; her emotions were clearly easy to read, so why she was faking to be cheerful and happy was beyond his reasoning, but one thing he could tell; was that this probably isn't the _first_ time she's faked being happy.

Amy's soft voice trailed into his ears, breaking his train of thought and turned to her. He asked her to repeat what she had just said to him.

"Uhh, I asked if I could make something. You know, just as a sorry for coming so early." She smiled, a genuine smile this time, Shadow could tell. He stared at her for a moment before nodding and allowed her to make something. She gave a small cheer and made her way into his -surprisingly clean- kitchen. She looked through his fridge and cupboards, pondering what she could make with the ingredients he had stored. She clicked her fingers, knowing exactly what to make him.

"Ahh~ How about pancakes?" She turned around to meet his piercing red orbs staring right at her, she felt a little uncomfortable with the attention, but eased a little when he nodded his head, giving her permission to make what she wanted.

She took out the ingredients and began to make the food. Halfway through, she felt someone's stare burn the back of her head and turned around, seeing Shadow staring directly at her. She blushed and turned away from him, continuing to cook. She flipped over the mix until it was completely cooked. She took out the finished pancake and placed it on one plate, cooking another one. She repeated the process until she had about three on each plate.

"Here you go, Shadow!" She giggled as she placed a little maple syrup on the top of hers and did the same for his. He thanked her and began to eat. He took a bite and felt as if it was heaven in his mouth, it was amazing. He chewed it thoughtfully before glancing up at rosy hedgehog.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" He asked, which surprised Amy greatly. He liked her cooking? Well, if she was going to be honest with him...

"Well..." She suddenly turned gloomy, her cheerful mood vanishing in an instant. "When I was a little girl, I didn't exactly have my parents...or anyone to look out for me..." She averted her gaze away from the intrigued ebony hedgehog and continued to tell him about her past.

"So, I had to fend for myself...I lived in the forest, I learned all the basics myself...cooking being the main necessity..." She willed herself and glanced back up at Shadow, who actually seemed genuinely interested in her past. Shadow never knew someone so happy could have a hard past like that, someone so innocent like her...

"Please. Continue." Shadow willed her to continue, interested in how the rest was like. He knew it was strange for him to care this much, but how can he not?

Amy sighed and looked away from him. "Because I was alone, I had many trust issues. I would be wary around everyone and everything. But it all changed when I met him..." She suddenly smiled at the memory. Shadow thought it was going to be Sonic, but was a little surprised at her answer.

"His name was Jake. He was the one who took me into his home...he raised me up to be the girl I am today... He was like an over-protective older brother to me!" She giggled a little, remembering the good times with Jake. Shadow stayed silent, wanting to hear the rest.

"But that all changed four years ago..." She sighed shakily, trying to keep the tears in that threatened to fall. "Jake was...he was ripped to shreds in front of me..." A lone tear escaped out of her eyes, but was quickly wiped away. Shadow's eyes widened slowly, he couldn't believe it... The same thing happened to him...he just couldn't _believe_ it...

Amy noticed his face and smiled, even through her tears. "You're not the only one who lost their best friend in front of them..." She grabbed a tissue out of the tissue-box next to her and wiped away the fallen tears, not wanting to recap on the memory of Jake's guts being spilled in front of her. Shadow felt himself softening up, she went through the same type of pain he had to endure all these years... he just couldn't process how she stayed so damn happy all the time! How the hell does she do it? She was always the backbone for the team; the one being optimistic...How does she do it?

"How do you manage to stay so damn cheerful all the time?" Shadow felt himself asking- well, more like growling out. She was a little taken back by his tone but gave him a blank stare in return.

"I can fake things, you know?" Was her final reply before taking the empty plates to the sink and washing them off. She wiped away any leftover tears that spilled while washing. She turned off the tap once she was finished and wiped her hands. She took a quick glance at the clock; 6:00. Perfect. They can forget about everything they just spoke about and just get on with the training.

Amy walked back to met the ebony hedgehog, who seemed to be spaced out, probably thinking about what she had said to him, and how he can relate to it. "Shadow?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to meet her pained yet relieved eyes. Somehow, it helped just to have a good cry. She felt a little weight being lifted off her chest.

"It's 6am, shall we start training now?" Shadow looked at her, staying silent for a moment before standing up, taking a deep breath in and out.

"Hmph. Let's get going." He simply stated before walking out with the pink hedgehog. He never knew someone as kind and innocent as her could be put through the same thing as himself, but hey? _**Life's just unfair like that.**_

**Done! Man, that was really hard, I was thinking of ways to make this story more interesting and Twin came up with the idea of the 'Bonding time' while I came up with Amy's back story... Really sad huh? But they went through the same thing so I guess that explains how Amy can 'connect' with Shadow better than the others can. Anyways let us know what you think! Leave a review, favourite or follow; that would mean a lot! Until then!**

**Sayonara~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! We're back with another chapter of Training in Session! Sorry we took long, it's not exactly a walk in the park to write these up, but we manage! Alright enough talk, enjoy the latest chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Twin-books and aliixo own nothing but the plot of this fic.**

Both Shadow and Amy walked in complete silence, making their way over to their 'training area'. Shadow was still a little out of place because of Amy's story. He was taken back when she actually decided to share something so personal with him, but he couldn't get her words out of his mind. Shadow felt a little...empathetic. He himself has experienced the same troubles and pain that he had to endure for his 55 years of immortality. He heard a shaky sigh from next to him and glanced at the now saddened rose.

_'Thinking about her past.'_ Shadow thought and awkwardly turned his head back forward.

Amy on the other hand, couldn't help but feel sad over the loss of her guardian. He was like a close brother to her, and he lost his life right in front of her innocent jade eyes. She had to watch his guts being ripped apart right in front of her, His eyes widening as he gave a horrific screech of pain, as he fell to the ground, the colour and life draining from his body and eyes. She sighed shakily. She didn't want to reveal anything about her past. But she felt it was necessary, since she knew Shadow went through something similar, but not as traumatising. She remembered her little self, running up to the dead body of her guardian, collapsing to her knees as she wept for the loss. After that day, she was never truly happy... She might have been on occasion, but that sight truly _changed_ her.

She was pulled out of her horrific thoughts when they arrived at the training grounds they were at before. The hedgehog pair made their way to the middle of the field before Shadow turned abruptly to Amy, making her flinch a little at the sudden movement.

"I know what we spoke about has left you saddened," Shadow started, grabbing her full attention. "But during the training, I suggest you don't think about such things too much, as you'll lose focus. Especially during this training." Crimson locked with jade as he said these words. Amy was a surprised that the ebony hedgehog was giving her advice but nodded sadly and closed her eyes for a moment, deciding to clear her mind for the time being. She didn't have time to weep over something that happened a while ago, it was time for her to train, to get stronger.

"Alright Shadow, what are we doing today?" Amy opened her eyes, revealing determined jade irises. Shadow almost smirked at her look but held his expression emotionless, as usual.

Shadow advanced towards Amy and threw a punch towards her side. Amy panicked but managed to dodge his fist before it made impact. She gave him a confused look and he just smirked in amusement. He threw a kick towards her head. She ducked. Now she was angry and was about to summon her Piko Piko Hammer when she realised she needed to do this all on her own. She channelled her anger and focused it on beating Shadow.

A few deep breathes later, she ran towards Shadow and prepared to hit him with a flying back kick. Shadow was quick to notice this and held his arm in the air, blocking the blow. Amy fell backward and onto her back. Amy was now full of fury. She bound to her feet and raced towards Shadow, sending a kick to his side.

Shadow backed away from Amy, as if pretending her attack didn't hurt. Then Shadow caught her by surprise and tripped her, allowing her to get more acquainted with the ground. Shadow smiled proudly but it was followed by a groan of pain as his hand fell to his side. **Aha!** So she _did_ hurt him! Amy took to this to her advantage and tripped him, granting the permission to join her in her embarrassment.

Shadow glared at Amy and she just couldn't take him seriously while he was on the ground. "Tell me again, _why_ you think you're not a good fighter." Shadow didn't mean for it to be a joke, it was clear by the tone of his voice, but Amy laughed anyway.

Shadow couldn't figure out what was so funny. He didn't find it funny that she had forced him to fall towards the ground. He didn't find it funny that it was because of what Amy had told him earlier that he had not been paying attention to her until he felt this pain in his side. Yet, through all of these mistakes there was something funny about it and Shadow found himself smiling. It was something about her laughter. Something about the joyful noise made him want to join her. He could never understand how other life forms could find such happiness.

Amy caught the smile on the dark one's muzzle and gave him a cocky grin, attempting to impersonate Sonic. "What are you so happy about?" Shadow frowned and growled a bit.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Amy just laughed some more and got to her feet. She stretched out her hand towards Shadow but he ignored it and got up himself. He glared at her happy expression, it annoyed him so much. He wanted to know the cause of it. It took Shadow a second to realise she was distracted. He used this as his chance to pounce and kicked her in the back. She was about to fall over when something sparked inside Shadow. Something prompted him to **save** her.

Without realising it Shadow had caught her, saving her from her fall. He wore a confused look and Amy's was almost identical, hers showed hinted anger. Soon his confusion vanished and he gave her a cocky smile. "There. Now we're even."

Amy just huffed as a reply and hesitantly got out of his strong, comforting arms. They both were panting a little, Amy more than Shadow. For a beginner, Amy really did put up a fight, Shadow was annoyed yet a little impressed that she managed to get him so easily, even Sonic couldn't get him even with his speed advantage.

The pink hedgehog glanced over at the dark one, seeing him deep in thought, she decided to leave him be and take a little break. She decided to rest under a nearby tree, providing shade for the rising sun. She leaned her head against the hard bark of the tree and closed her eyes in bliss as the wind's cool fingers ran through her quills and fur. She let out a soft purr as it tickled around her muzzle. Her ears then caught sound of rustling next to her and opened her eyes, turning to where she heard the sound.

Her eyes then locked with crimson irises. Very handsome ones, might I add.

All they did was stare. Stare and stare for what felt like hours. They didn't need to say anything, the comforting silence around them for once relaxed them. For the first time, Amy could see deep into his eyes. They were softening up.

As for Shadow, he tried to force his eyes away but they were just stubborn and decided to stay exactly where they are. They kept staring...and staring..._and staring..._

Until they were interrupted by a sudden loud ringtone.

Shadow growled lowly while Amy fumbled through her pocket to get her phone out before Shadow blasts the damn thing to pieces. She took out her phone and checked the caller ID.

**-Incoming Call- Cream.**

Amy smiled and answered the phone, while the ebony hedgehog just watched, having nothing else better to do.

"Hello?" Amy held the phone up to her ear.

"Hiya Amy! How are you?" Cream's overly cheerful voice made its way through the device.

"Not too bad. Tired though." She spared a short glance at Shadow before bringing her attention back to the conversation.

"Mama says you can come over! Would you like to come?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Wait...Right now?" There was a short 'Yes.' Heard through before Amy replied; "Okay, I'm on my way." She said her goodbye's then ended the call. She looked at Shadow pleadingly.

"Shadow, do you think you could-"

"**No.**" Was his answer, cutting her off. He knew what she was going to ask, and he's not a transportation device. Besides, the girl has legs, she can walk there for all he cares. But there's this one little part of his brain that's just nagging him to do what she's asking for... And it's pissing him off to no end!

"Shadow...Please?" Amy looked straight into his eyes and gave him a 'puppy-dog-face', something the rest of the team always fell for. He kept his monotone face until he just let out a defeating sigh and nodded.

"Yay! Arigato Shadow!" She exclaimed with joy, throwing in a little Japanese. He 'hmph'ed and grabbed her wrist forcefully, causing her to yelp in the sudden throbbing pain.

"Chaos Control!" He barked out. This was going to be one _looooong_ day...

They had arrived at a beige, two-storied house. Shadow instantly let go of Amy's hand. He grumbled something and looked at the pink one with his crimson blood eyes.

"Ow! Did you have to squeeze so hard! That hurt!" She cried. Shadow felt a twinge of guilt in his chest but ignored it and just grinned. He held up his Chaos Emerald, shouted the infamous words and disappeared in a flash of light. Amy frowned at Shadow, or rather at no one, since he was no longer there. "Didn't even say goodbye!" She mumbled as she walked up the driveway of the beige house. She couldn't wait to tell Cream about this. She was finally getting better at fighting.

Suddenly the rosy hedgehog came to an abrupt stop at the front door. Should she tell Cream? She never kept secrets from the kind, young rabbit but if she told Cream wouldn't Cream tell Tails? Then Tails would tell Sonic and she didn't want that to happen. Not yet. Amy didn't even notice she had knocked on the metal door until it opened and Amy was welcomed by Vanilla's smiling face.

"Amy! You look nice. It's nice to see you again. Cream missed you. Where have you been the past couple of days?" Cream's mother asked, sweetly as she let Amy in the house. Amy smiled at Vanilla. Vanilla was tall and wore a thistle purple dress with wine red vest.

"Oh, you know, I had stuff to do." Amy chose her words carefully. Vanilla seemed pleased with that answer.

"Okay, darling. Cream's waiting for you in the dining room." Vanilla said. Amy gave her a confused look as Vanilla said this. "Please, take your shoes off, dear. I just cleaned the floor." Amy nodded her head and took her boots off. As she did this act she wondered what Cream wanted her in the dining room for. Usually when Amy came over the girls would spend time in Cream's room.

Amy walked into the dining room and her question was answered. Spread across the large brown, dining table was a poster sized, blank sheet of paper. On the right side of the table were tons of paintbrushes and coloured pencils. On the other side was two cups of water and paint. Sitting in front of this was a small cream rabbit and floating above her head was a little blue chao. "Hello, Amy! Mother said we could paint a picture together as long as we cleaned up afterwards." Cream beamed and Cheese, her little chao, cheered.

Amy happily walked over to her best friend and sat on the right side, picking up a blue coloured pencil. She was always happy to doodle, especially with her best friend.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, leave a review/follow/favourite, it would mean a lot to Twin and I, also check out Twin-book's stories, she's a talented writer, you won't regret it, plus check out some of mine! Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How long has it been? A year?! My god it's been so long! We're soooo sorry this took so long! I can't believe it's been a year since we've updated this! We're so sorry to all the ShadAmy fans that were waiting for this to be updated. Well, here's a new update? Forgive us please!**

**Twin; Sorry we're late! We were just so busy! We hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer; Twin and aliixo do not own anything except the plot. Enjoy!**

After a fun day of painting and then baking afterwards, Amy now made her way back home, a small smile on her face. It was getting darker as she walked across the pavement to her little cottage. She was deep in thought as she crossed her arms around her back and stared up into the darkened sky. Her thoughts played on an ebony and crimson hedgehog she knows. She was thinking about him, all of him, and all the moments they've had until now. To think, one day they were enemies and the next, he was training her to become stronger. She couldn't believe how time flies by.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice she was now in front of her house, just standing there. She blushed a little in embarrassment before jogging up to the door, unlocking it and going in quickly, hoping to chaos no one saw her just standing there.

Amy opened the door and closed it behind her. "Hello, Rose." A deep voice spoke. Amy screamed and looked in the direction the voice came from. Shadow was leaning against the wall right next to her, his arms crossed. She gave him an annoyed look. "I just came here to tell you to get packed. We're sparring in the woods tomorrow."

Amy opened her mouth to say something then closed it. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to yell at Shadow. "How did you get in my house?" Shadow got out of his position and walked up to Amy. "You can't just sneak into someone's house! By the way, that's called breaking and entering! Perhaps you heard of it? Did you know it's illegal?" Amy gave Shadow a death glare. Shadow was not bothered by her outburst, nor was he bothered by her attemptat intimidation.

"I didn't break anything. Have a look around your abode, you will find no damage. I did not break a law." Amy was about to retort back but realized Shadow had a very good point. There was _no_ damage to her home that she could spot. Everything seemed in its place.

Despite there was no evidence of a break in that still didn't stop the pink one from repeating the following question, "How did you get in here then?" She crossed her arms. Shadow couldn't help but grin. He admired the girl's persistence.

"I expect to see you at six in the morning, as always. Goodbye, Rose." Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald, silently answering Amy's question. Just as Shadow was about to leave he looked at her and said, "Rose." Amy looked into his ruby orbs. "_Nice house_." Then the dark one disappeared in a flash of light.

Amy puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. That hedgehog was so unpredictable. One moment, he's all gloomy and couldn't give two shits about anyone, and now he's breaking into houses! Speaking of which, how did he get in anyways? There's not even the smallest scratch made to her house...How...?

'_Oh yeah! He can use Chaos Control! I forgot about that.' _She thought as she made her way upstairs to turn in for the night. She stripped out of her recent attire and changed into a cute nighty before hopping into bed and snuggling under her soft sheets. Her thoughts reverted back to the ebony hedgehog, which made her groan annoyingly. It seems as if that's all she could think about these days, she just couldn't keep her mind off of him. Everything about him just seemed...fascinating to her.

She stopped her thoughts right there and shook her head wildly before resting her head back onto the pillow. She let out a small sigh and looked out her window, the moon shining brightly down into her room, illuminating certain areas. She fell into a little trance, picturing Shadow standing there, a smirk plastered on his face, not the ego-filled smirk, but a loving one. The image of Shadow seemed to move closer to her, but vanished when it was about to sit on the bed with her. She blinked a couple of times, before staring blankly at the ceiling.

_'I'm going crazy.'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and let her body and mind shut down to rest.

Amy carried her pack of stuff over her shoulder just in case Shadow wanted to camp out for the night. He tended to plan stuff like that without telling her so this time she came prepared. She didn't need a lot. She wasn't a woman of many things. Among her small batch of stuff was her Piko Piko Hammer. She packed it just in case it might be needed. She just didn't feel like herself without it even though these days the weapon just acted as a reminder of how much she use to rely on it.

Amy pulled herself out of her thoughts as soon as she reached the edge of the woods. It took her a good thirty minutes in the day to figure out this is where she was supposed to meet Shadow since he didn't mention a name. It was the closet to the city so that way if something were to happen and they were needed they would both know. She scouted the area for the dark hedgehog, half expecting him to jump out of nowhere.

When there was no sign of the dark one Amy decided to tighten her pony tail to make sure her hair would stay out of her face when she sparred with Shadow. She always hated it when the wind blew her quills in her eye sight so all she could see was pink. As she did this motion she felt something touch her shoulder. She took immediate action and grabbed the thing that touched her which felt like a hand. With as much force as she could muster she grabbed hold of the arm and flung whomever the appendage was attached to over her shoulder.

A groan was heard. Amy's heart was beating a thousand times a minute as she looked towards the ground to see who she had flipped. "Wow, Amy! Paranoid much?"

"S-Sonic?" Amy's jade eyes grew wider as she looked at her blue hero sprawled on the dirt ground.

Sonic used his hands to propel himself upwards so he was standing up straight again. "Who else?" he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

Amy quickly snapped out of her shocked state and rubbed her quills nervously, something she picked up off the blue blur himself. "What're you doing here, Sonic?" She asked him curiously, her head tilting to one side cutely. Sonic was extremely surprised with the way Amy's acting. She wasn't going to glomp him? No hugs, kisses or proposals? Hell, not even _kidnapping_ him?

"Well...I was just on a night run...and..." He paused nervously before asking the pink hedgehog: "Are you okay, Amy?"

Amy's eyebrows furred in confusion. "What do ya mean? Of course I'm okay silly!" She giggled nervously. "Are you?"

Sonic could instantly tell something was wrong with her. Amy's always been a horrible liar. She could never lie and get away with it, because her actions make it so obvious. Emerald green eyes watched as she bit her lip in anticipation. Now he could definitely tell something was wrong. He knew she wouldn't reveal the truth so easily, so he'll have to beat around the bush a little.

"What're you doing out so late Amy? And in the forest?" Sonic raised one eyebrow, as if daring Amy to lie straight to his face. The pink hedgehog looked a little nervous, clenching her fists to calm herself down.

"I'm just exploring this beautiful nature!" She exclaimed, lifting her arms in the air to gesture at all the tall trees surrounding them and all the animals making their calls in their separate nests. Sonic's other eyebrow rose. She wasn't being serious was she?

"Since when do you ever just _'explore_'?" Amy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips in an angry matter.

"I'll have you know Sonic the Hedgehog that I do a lot of exploring! I **respect** the land and everything in it!" She screamed at him, walking up to him to tap his chest with her forefinger. "Maybe if you didn't run away from me all the time, you would know that!" She barked out in his face. Sonic's eyes widened as he backed away from the aggravated pink hedgehog, his hands raised in a 'surrender' position.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just be careful alright?" Amy crossed her arms and nodded.

"I'm a big girl, Sonic. I can take care of myself." She said with such seriousness. Sonic nodded and just sped away from the scene. Amy huffed and continued to trek around the area. She looked for the ebony and crimson hedgehog, not realizing he was there all along, watching what was causing such a commotion in such a peaceful place.

"Rose!" Shadow stepped out of his hiding place as he called for Amy. Amy turned and blushed a little upon seeing him, knowing full well he heard everything. Amy was about to speak but Shadow interrupted her. "Good. You packed. Our camp site is a little up ahead. Follow me." After his words were spoken Shadow turned around and advanced into the forest.

Once Amy pulled herself together she followed Shadow into the woods. She made sure to look over her shoulder a couple of times, just in case there was that slight chance Sonic was following them.

As they walked Amy's thoughts lingered on her unwanted meeting with Sonic just a few minutes earlier. She wished she hadn't flipped him. She wished she had known Shadow was there. She wished she could have handled it better. Mostly she wished for a time machine. Sadly, Silver was nowhere to be found so there was no chance of winning back her self-esteem.

Shadow could sense Amy wasn't happy. It was her actions that made him come to this theory. The fact that she hung her head slightly while frowning, and the other fact that she dragged her feet through the dirt somewhat. He could tell she was trying to hide it because she would send a half smile in his direction every time she thought he was looking. No doubt Faker had riled her up. He didn't feel like asking her if that was true, he was 99 percent sure it was anyway. He knew it was none of his business and he knew she needed time to herself. Perhaps he could ask later.

Amy almost marched right into Shadow when he abruptly stopped. "We're here." Two words Amy was glad to hear. She really needed to get Sonic off her mind and right now she didn't care about the fact that she had to spar with Shadow. She set her backpack on a nearby stump and examined the campgrounds. She was standing on a patch of dirt with one log in front of a small circle of stones. Behind this was two tents. To be honest Amy hadn't expected the tents. She expected maybe a mat and a blanket, but not tents. Maybe Shadow hated bugs as much as she did.

"_Nice camp._" Amy complimented Shadow's work. Shadow only 'humphed' and walked away from the campgrounds. Amy was confused by his movements. "Where are you going?"

"To get firewood." The ebony and crimson mammal said. After hearing Shadow's words she decided getting firewood was a great way to get rid of her thoughts of Sonic. "We're going to need wood tonight if we want to stay warm." Amy couldn't help but feel a little bitter with Shadow's last statement. She knew why they needed firewood. She wasn't clueless, merely thinking. However, she held her tongue on the matter.

"Can I collect the firewood?"

Shadow hesitated for a moment before answering, "Fine, Rose. If you wish." Amy gave him a thankful smile and headed in Shadow's original direction, thinking about what could happen in time.

**Done! Thank you guys for being so patient with us! Leave a review/favourite/follow and we both promise that we'll update WAY faster than this. This was just a one time thing we promise. Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
